


Robado

by Suki90



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: Suki: Ok. Esto me tomó mucho tiempo, pero es que sinceramente tuve muchas cosas que hacer, más ideas surgían, entonces no pude evitar dejar esto de lado un momento; pero ya está.Este fic en inglés está un poco raro, las personalidades de ciertos personajes están un tanto distintos y por demás decir que hay un poco de incoherencia en algunos textos, no por estar mal traducidos, sino porque dices: ¿Cómo? – riéndote-. En fin, aún así quise traérselos al Español para las personas que no tuvieran un buen dominio del inglés o simplemente les daba flojeritis aguditis leer fics en otro idioma.Espero que se haya entendido todo, que no haya quedado nada en duda y así. Cualquier cosa déjenlo en un review. Recuerden, Lilas también los leerá, pues se los traduciré.Agradecimiento especial a Princesa Saiyajin, quien fungió el papel de mi Beta-Reader en esta ocasión. ¡Te quiero nena!





	Robado

**Disclaimer: **Caballeros del Zodiaco no me pertenece; esta historia tampoco.

* * *

**T**ítulo: Stolen (Robado)  
**A**utora**:** Lilas.  
**T**raductora: Suki90  
**S**erie: Saint Seiya

* * *

No pudo evitarlo… era mucho más fuerte que ella; por lo que, mientras lo veía ahí desmayado sobre el suelo, sacó de su cabeza los gritos de la parte racional de su mente al mismo tiempo en que seguía sus instintos naturales. Lentamente, como queriendo mantener el encanto del momento, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, separando un poco sus labios para inhalar su aroma. A medida que sus labios tocaban los de él, con vacilación abrió la boca de este y metió su lengua dentro de la de Seiya, con la cual recorrió toda la cavidad del muchacho, disfrutando de aquella sensación que le producía aquel acto.

De pronto sintió cómo es que el cuerpo debajo de ella se tensaba, por lo que se alejó rápidamente del chico y colocó sus manos sobre su boca con el único afán de cubrirla, al mismo tiempo en que un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. El muchacho ahora estaba apoyado en un codo, la veía incrédulo, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y sus labios se encontraban a medio abrir.

— S-Seiya… Yo… Yo… —tartamudeó ella, sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas mientras relamía sus labios, recordando aún la calidez que él le hizo sentir.

— S-Saori… Quiero decir, Athena… —murmuró él suavemente, aún intentando comprender aquello que sentía.

Seiya trató de incorporarse para así poder sentarse y hablar más cómodamente con la chica; pero un intenso dolor se lo impidió y cayó al suelo, dejando salir un desgarrador grito de sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, intentando ignorar aquel dolor.

Sin embargo, el dolor desvaneció de pronto y comenzó a sentir una cálida presencia envolviéndolo, tranquilizándolo. Con lentitud abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta, y al hacerlo se encontró nuevamente a la mujer que lo había besado pocos segundos atrás…

— Es-… ¿Estás bien? —se aventuró Saori a preguntarle, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en los delicados labios de él.

Él asintió con lentitud, parpadeando rápidamente mientras trataba de alejar la obscuridad que lo rodeaba. Se sonrojó levemente al recordar el cálido sentimiento que se apoderó de él, después del shock que le causó el que Saori Kido lo besara. En ese momento Seiya no pudo evitar mirarla y darse cuenta de lo hermosa que ella era… Por lo que otro sonrojo se apoderó de él y alejó su vista de la intensa, pero a la vez dulce y tranquilizadora, mirada de ella.

— ¿Po-Podrías ayudarme? —murmuró él, temiendo que alguien llegara y los molestara.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño ante su petición, pero finalmente asintió y empujo los hombros de él hacia adelante, dejándolo finalmente sentado. Luego, con lentitud, para no agravar sus heridas, se posicionó delante de él, sujetó su mano sana y tiró de ella lentamente. Saori rápidamente colocó sus manos a los costados de él, sosteniéndolo, mientras Seiya intentaba mantener el balance. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que podía valerse de sí mismo, ella alejó sus brazos pero se quedó en el mismo lugar.

Tomando un gran respiro, Saori cerró sus manos, convirtiéndolos en puños, y preguntó— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Pudiste haberte matado!

El chico sonrió ante su expresión, posó su mano izquierda sobre su rostro y después colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras que su brazo derecho colgaba inútilmente y dejaba que la sangre cayera al suelo. Suspiró quedamente y trató de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta, cuando el sonido de las rocas caer hizo que alzara su mirada y pusiera a Saori detrás de él, protegiéndola con su maltratado cuerpo.

Seiya gruñó quedamente cuando vio a la amazona de cabellos verdes saltando de roca en roca para después caminar hacia donde se encontraban, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Pegaso pudo sentir su mirada detrás de la máscara, y eso sólo causó que tomara una mejor posición de combate; de pronto, sintió la mano de Saori posarse sobre su brazo, eso le daba fuerza mentalmente y le aseguraba que ella todavía se encontraba allí.

— Estás atrapado, Pegaso. ¡Danos a esa chica y pelea conmigo! —la voz de la amazona hizo eco a través del valle.

— En tus sueños, Shaina. Salté de un acantilado sólo para salvarla; no creas que no me atrevo a saltar otro —respondió amenazantemente, su voz sonaba fría y dura.

— ¡No puedes escapar de tu destino, Pegaso! —se escuchó la voz de Jamian, el cual rió desde las sombras.

De pronto, cientos de cuervos se dirigieron hacia los jóvenes, sus picos se abrieron completamente mientras hacían un sonido que casi se podría describir como un grito de guerra.

El chico por reflejo alzó sus brazos para proteger su rostro, pero terminó mordiendo sus labios cuando su herido brazo protestó por el movimiento. Poco después, sin ningún aviso, sintió los picos de los cuervos pellizcándole fuertemente mientras intentaba proteger a la muchacha que gritaba detrás de él.

Sintió cómo él mismo se tambaleaba hacia atrás, su cuerpo estaba muy débil como para combatir el cansancio de sus extremidades.

Al ir cayendo, sintió un par de brazos sostenerlo por detrás y suavizar su caída. Seiya escuchó a Saori decir algo, pero para él no eran más que palabras sin sentido, puesto que el dolor consumía sus pensamientos rápidamente. Sin embargo, a lo lejos podía oír claramente la risa de Jamian mientras se acercaba a ellos, se maldijo silenciosamente por no poder proteger a Saori…

La joven lo abrazó estrechamente, una enorme necesidad de protegerlo creció en ella y de pronto un brillo amarillo la rodeo tanto a ella como al chico que sostenía. El agarre sobre él se intensificó en demasía mientras ese brillo aumentaba al mismo tiempo que repelía unos cuantos pasos al Caballero y a la amazona, quienes estaban sorprendidos por la enorme y fuerte energía que emanaba de la muchacha. Con una delicadeza nunca antes vista, la joven colocó la cabeza del muchacho en el suelo, estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando una mano tomó la suya de improviso. Saori inmediatamente miró hacia abajo, sus ojos se abrieron por completo por aquel acto.

— N-No… No hagas nada estúpido… ¿Está bien? —le pidió quedamente, forzando un poco su voz para que saliera de su boca.

Con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, Saori asintió solemnemente y apretó la mano de él con suavidad, dándole un poco de su energía. Seiya dejó ir la mano de la Diosa y esta se puso de pie, la parte inferior de su ahora roto vestido estaba a unas cuantas pulgadas arriba del rocoso suelo. El aire a su alrededor se hizo más denso nada más la luz de su energía iba creciendo cada segundo, expandiéndose hacia los alrededores.

— ¿Qu-Qué demonios está pasando? —gritó la amazona, su temblorosa voz producto del miedo la estaba consumiendo.

— ¡Es imposible! —secundó su compañero— Su… ¡Su cosmo es mucho más poderoso que el de los Caballeros Dorados! ¡No… No puede ser!

— Regresen al Santuario —comenzó la muchacha, con voz baja pero segura de sí misma—. Díganle al Maestro que si quiere verme —la joven se hizo un poco hacia atrás, tocando con el talón de su pie el costado de Seiya, asegurándose de un modo u otro que aún estuviera con vida— puede venir él mismo, no hay inconveniente. Yo no pienso ir —finalizó ella, forzándose a sí misma a permanecer indiferente cuando sintió los dedos de Seiya posarse cerca de sus pies, tranquilizándola.

— ¿QUÉ? —gritó el Caballero del Cuervo, su rostro se petrificó por sus palabra— ¡Si le digo eso me pulverizará! —continuó gritando histéricamente. Frunció su ceño y encendió su cosmo al mismo tiempo en que se forzaba a sí mismo a caminar hacia la chica, abriendo y cerrando sus manos mientras que el sudor caía de su cara— ¡Vendrá conmigo señorita, le guste o no! —gritó Jamian, mientras sus facciones fueron dominadas por la cólera.

— ¡Ni pienses en poner uno solo de tus malditos dedos sobre ella! —una voz masculina gritó detrás suyo.

Antes de que el Caballero de Plata pudiera reaccionar, una cadena voló hacia él y lo golpeó en la cabeza, logrando marearlo y desbalancearlo. Inconsciente de ha donde se dirigía, Jamian caminó hacia el profundo barranco mientras movía sus desollados brazos a su alrededor, llamando a sus mascotas una y otra vez. Pero las aves jamás respondieron a sus plegarias, y como la roca debajo de su pie, el Caballero cayó hacia el fondo del valle; en ese momento nada más se pudo escuchar a la angustiante voz gritar mientras esta disminuía conforme el caballero de Plata iba adentrándose al foso.

El rostro de la amazona se giró bruscamente hacia el barranco por donde su compañero había desaparecido. Si no fuera por su máscara, los que estaban presentes podrían haber visto la angustia y la cólera aparecer en sus ojos.

Lentamente se giró hacia la joven y el Caballero de Pegaso, y no puedo evitar sentir cómo es que su sangre hirvió en sus venas. Con un grito lleno de rabia comenzó a correr hacia ellos con la única intención de matar a Seiya y a la muchacha que se interponía en su camino. Al alzar su brazo para proporcionar el ataque, una cadena se enrolló a sí misma en su muñeca y la forzó a detener su paso, más aún así la presión continuaba haciéndose más fuerte.

Molesta, Shaina miró al chico de cabellos verdes con una mirada llena de odio que sólo le había dedicado a unos cuantos y dejó salir un siseo lleno de rabia. Tiró de la cadena un par de veces, probando la resistencia de esta contra su fuerza… Bufó un poco, no agradándole nada toda la resistencia que ella sentía en sus manos… Con esa cosa alrededor de su muñeca sería difícil luchar.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó ella, finalmente frustrada— ¡Te digo que me sueltes! —continuó gritando, tratando de romper aquel lazo que ella misma sabía no sería capaz de hacer.

— ¿Y permitirte matar a mi hermano? No lo creo —respondió sarcásticamente el joven de rosada armadura.

— ¡DE-JA-ME IR! —volvió a gritar una vez más, tirando tan fuerte de la cadena como su fuerza le permitía, jalando al joven hacia adelante, haciéndolo saltar de la roca en la que estaba para poder manejarla mejor.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa, Shaina se acercó al muchacho, quemando su verdoso cosmo al momento en que se preparaba para el ataque. Pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo, un viento helado sopló frente a ella, haciéndola retroceder hacia la orilla del peñasco. Gritando, mientras el suelo bajo su pie desaparecía, extendió su brazo y trató de agarrarse de la solida roca, pero lo único que logró hacer fue rasgar la piedra antes de caer de igual manera hacia el mismo abismo por el cual su compañero cayó previamente.

— ¡Shun, Hyoga! ¡Vengan rápido! —gritó la joven mientras recobraba sus sentidos y recordaba al joven que estaba recostado detrás de ella— ¡Seiya está gravemente herido! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Los dos jóvenes llegaron con su compañero caído, y lo revisaron rápidamente mientras los ojos del joven se abrían y cerraban periódicamente, al mismo tiempo que gemidos de dolor escapaban de sus labios nada más volvía a sentir la presión en su brazo roto. Con gran gentileza, el rubio le quitó el casco, logrando así ver toda la sangre que cubría el interior.

— Su brazo está roto y está sangrando de la cabeza… Puede tener una conmoción cerebral, pero no estoy seguro… —comenzó a hablar Hyoga, al mismo tiempo en que rasgaba un largo pedazo de su ropa para usarlo como venda para la cabeza de Seiya—. Si no lo llevamos a un hospital puede entrar en coma… Tenemos que darnos prisa —continuó con la voz un poco temblorosa.

— Es… Estaré bien… —murmuró el muchacho en cuestión, alzando su vista hacia ellos, pero su visión era difusa.

— Estoy seguro de eso, Seiya… ¿Puedes mantenerte despierto? —le preguntó el de cabellos verdes con una preocupada sonrisa cubriendo sus labios.

— No hay… problema, Shun… —respondió él, sus ojos se cerraron un momento pero después se abrieron de golpe antes de que volvieran a cerrarse de nuevo.

Asintiendo, ambos jóvenes pasaron cada uno de sus heridos brazos por sus hombros y lo levantaron, comenzando lentamente su camino hacia la entrada del abismo, deteniéndose periódicamente para revisar sus heridas y su estado.

Suspirando con frustración, el rubio hombre detuvo su andar, haciendo hacia atrás su cabello con sus manos— ¡A este paso estará muerto para cuando lleguemos al hospital! Tenemos que cargarlo —dijo con firmeza, viendo con preocupación al inconsciente chico que sostenía.

— Pero, Hyoga… ¡Ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eso! —exclamó el otro con la frustración llegando a él cuando también observó al chico— Su estado está empeorando… Tenemos que hacer algo.

— Déjenmelo. Yo lo llevaré —una nueva y profunda voz habló desde las alturas.

Los tres observaron hacia arriba, sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo especial cuando vieron a un hombre de cabellos azules, el cual se veía un poco mayor que ellos, parado en una de las rocas a un nivel más alto de donde todos estaban.

Este comenzó a saltar de roca en roca para hacer más rápida su bajada y poder estar frente a ellos. Sin dejarles decir palabra alguna, alejó a su herido hermano del suelo; una de sus manos se posó debajo de sus rodillas, mientras que la otra quedó en su espalda, apoyándolo y dejando que recostara su cabeza en su hombro.

— Síganme —fueron las únicas palabras que dijo mientras que su cosmo se encendía de pronto y se dirigía hacia el horizonte.

Viendo a la joven que estaba a su lado, el Caballero del Cisne la tomó en sus brazos y junto con el Caballero de Andrómeda siguieron a su hermano mayor. Al seguirlo, casi llegando a la velocidad del sonido, pasaron por unos paisajes llenos de colores y objetos que no les importó atravesar, pues su único temor era que los dos heridos que ellos cargaban no sobrevivieran.

En cuestión de segundos estaban ya fuera del valle y frente al hospital. Se fueron deteniendo gradualmente, permitiéndole a su "carga" acostumbrarse a la velocidad normal una vez más.

Después, dejando al joven Caballero con Andrómeda, Fénix asintió levemente y se dio la vuelta, listo para marcharse.

— Ikki… ¡Espera! —una ronca y cansada voz susurró tan fuerte como pudo.

El joven detuvo sus pasos y se giró para ver al Caballero de Pegaso, el cual estaba haciendo a un lado a su hermano para apoyarse temblorosamente sobre sus pies; una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Suspirando y negando con la cabeza, el Caballero mayor caminó de vuelta hacia su hermano con una leve mueca llena de orgullo.

— Seiya, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó él quedamente, deteniéndose justo frente al herido muchacho.

— Yo… tengo que disculparme por-…

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso! —le gritó, interrumpiendo al chico muy molesto— Puedes hacerlo después. Ahora mismo tienes que entrar al hospital para que te puedan-…

— ¡Al diablo con el hospital! —gritó el menor, posando su brazo contra su pecho al sentir un ardor atravesarlo— ¡Escúchame, maldita sea! —su hermano asintió lentamente, un poco sorprendido por aquel arrebato— Quiero disculparme por la manera en la que me comporté contigo anteriormente… Lamento si te molestaste. Me gustaría que regresaras…. Pelea con nosotros. Ya no tienes por qué estar solo, Ikki —finalizó, su voz se fue apagando lentamente.

El mayor sonrió débilmente y se acercó a su hermano, posando su mano sobre la parte inferior de su cuello. Con un rápido movimiento, apretó con fuerza uno de los puntos de presión que allí habían, lo que causó que el joven cayera en sus brazos inconsciente. Entregándoselo al rubio, volvió a asentir con su cabeza y desapareció de su vista sin decir palabra alguna.

Negando levemente con su cabeza, el rubio acomodó a su inconsciente hermano para poder pasar uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro. Colocando una sus delgadas manos sobre el desordenado cabello castaño, su blanco cosmo estalló a su alrededor, envolviendo al joven que sostenía con delicadeza. Lentamente, la armadura de Pegaso se alejó de su portador por petición de otro Caballero y se quedó esperando en el pavimento para futuras instrucciones.

— Saori, ordena que regrese a su caja —dijo Shun, mientras se acercaba a Hyoga para ayudarlo con Seiya.

— Pero… Pensaba que sólo su Caballero podía hacer eso —respondió la joven, desconcertada por aquella orden.

— Tú eres Athena. Eres su dueña… Llámala usando tu cosmo —respondió Hyoga, caminando con Shun hacia las puertas del hospital.

Asintiendo, la joven se concentró y convocó a su cosmo desde su interior, envolviéndola en destellos dorados. Ella le habló mentalmente a la armadura, y después, en un rayo de luz, esta se desvaneció del pavimento, no estando más a la vista. Suspirando levemente, corrió hacia el hospital para encontrarse con Hyoga y Shun, lo único que cruzaba por su mente era el herido Caballero de Pegaso.

Pasaron las horas, y el joven de cabello café seguía sin despertar. La muchacha que esperaba por él suspiró y cambió su posición en la silla, tratando de mantenerse despierta para su regreso. Sin embargo, un pequeño bostezo se escapó de sus labios.

— Tal vez deberías descansar —una débil y ronca voz murmuró a su lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y vieron a quien estaba en la cama; sus profundos y brillantes ojos cafés la miraban, su cabello era una melena salvaje debido al blanco vendaje. Por mero impulso, la joven se incorporó y se lanzó hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello en un fuerte abrazo y descansando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros; las lágrimas empaparon la bata del hospital. La joven sintió cómo el nervioso brazo de él se alzaba para abrazarla gentilmente y se movía de arriba hacia abajo, consolándola.

— Estaba comenzando a pensar que no despertarías —le susurró, su voz le dio un poco de cosquillas al joven por haber hablado tan cerca.

— No puedo dejarte sola… ¿Quién te salvaría de los malos sino? —le respondió contra su cuello.

— ¿Tus hermanos?

— ¡Oye! —le protestó él retrocediendo, su rostro mostraba una falsa mueca, y sus mejillas estaban infladas.

Saori rió levemente, su mano se fue justo hacia su boca para cubrirla, tratando de ocultar su enorme sonrisa. Finalmente suspiró con alivio y se alejó del chico para darle un poco de espacio, ayudándolo a sentarse antes de regresar a la blanca silla del hospital que le habían traído; lo observó contemplando las blancas sabanas del hospital, estaba esperando a que comenzara con un tema que era imposible evadir.

— S-Saori… Quiero decir, Diosa Athena-…

— Saori está bien, Seiya… —lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa.

Él asintió con determinación y respiró profundamente antes de continuar— Bien… Saori… Yo… Sobre el beso…

— No es lo que parece, Seiya. Yo… Esa era mi forma de agradecerte, por la valentía que mostraste…

_¡MENTIROSA! ¡Sabes que lo amas! ¡Él sabe que lo haces! ¡Está escrito en tu cara! ¡DILE! No lo ocultes… ¡Díselo!_

— Oh… E-Está bien… Si tú lo dices Saori… Entonces supongo que no hay nada más que preguntarte…

_¡Claro que hay algo que quieres preguntarle! ¿Por qué no le preguntas si está mintiendo? ¡Definitivamente esos sonrojos y el que ella se lanzara hacia ti significa mucho más que sólo agradecimiento! ¡Sólo un idiota se creería esa mentira!_

— Bueno… Espero que te mejores pronto, Seiya… Te-… Tengo que irme a buscar a Ikki. Debo asegurarme de que aún está de nuestro lado — le dijo ella, ocultando en voz el dolor que sentía en su interior.

No se imaginaba él cuanto deseaba Saori abrazarlo y sentir su lengua jugando con la propia de nuevo, justo como ella lo había hecho hace unas horas antes de que él despertara… Anhelaba poder olvidar sus deberes y estar con ese joven que ahora se encontraba viendo sus sabanas, una triste mirada se podía observar en sus ojos…. Una que ella desearía alejar de su rostro y reemplazarla por la sonrisa que ella tanto amaba.

Pero estaban en una guerra, y no había lugar para el amor en el campo de batalla… Quizá cuando todo terminara y finalmente pudieran descansar en paz todos juntos, le diría acerca de cómo ella le había mentido y lo mucho que le dolió su corazón por no tener su profunda mirada café sobre ella… Sólo quizá le podría decir lo mucho que lo amaba y que esperaba que permaneciera a su lado para siempre.

Pero ahora no era el momento… Tampoco era el lugar… Así que él debería esperar; algo que ella sabía, y se aseguraría, que haría. Después de todo, ¿de qué serviría amarlo así si él no podía esperarla?

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Ok. Esto me tomó mucho tiempo, pero es que sinceramente tuve muchas cosas que hacer, más ideas surgían, entonces no pude evitar dejar esto de lado un momento; pero ya está.
> 
> Este fic en inglés está un poco raro, las personalidades de ciertos personajes están un tanto distintos y por demás decir que hay un poco de incoherencia en algunos textos, no por estar mal traducidos, sino porque dices: ¿Cómo? – riéndote-. En fin, aún así quise traérselos al Español para las personas que no tuvieran un buen dominio del inglés o simplemente les daba flojeritis aguditis leer fics en otro idioma.
> 
> Espero que se haya entendido todo, que no haya quedado nada en duda y así. Cualquier cosa déjenlo en un review. Recuerden, Lilas también los leerá, pues se los traduciré.
> 
> Agradecimiento especial a Princesa Saiyajin, quien fungió el papel de mi Beta-Reader en esta ocasión. ¡Te quiero nena!


End file.
